What Kills, What Saves
by McGonagall's Bola
Summary: Three years after Carrozza 219, Aimee's going to an international high school in Umbria, where Evelyn Mussolini's a teacher. When the teacher finds herself alone, Aimee comes to her aid, taking her to Emily... Emily/OC -REWRITTEN!
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING:** mention of Domestic Abuse, Rape, Self-injury

* * *

Chapter 1

"Oh no!"

"What?" Emily wondered, eying her adopted daughter questioningly.

"I forgot my book!"

"What book?"

"The book we got today and that we're supposed to have read by Wednesday!" she elucidated, already turning back on her heel. "I'll be right back!" she yelled, running up the stairs again.

Emily sighed, leaning onto the old steering wheel. Three years had gone by very fast. Aimee had turned fourteen last month. She herself would be sixty only next year – a birthday and an age she certainly didn't welcome. Aimee and the General would very likely make a fuss about it, too – even though the latter no longer lived with them. Sixty sounded so old all of a sudden, in comparison with fifty-nine, even though the difference wasn't any more than the one between fifty-eight and fifty-nine had been. For instance, being intimate while in your fifties might be frowned upon, while in your sixties that was downright not-done, and if it then was, you certainly didn't talk about it.

She had never been particularly beautiful, even though she may have been not ugly in her days – the days Emily Delahunty had worked in the Café Rose. Who would even consider…?

Emily eyed herself wearily in the rearview mirror while waiting for Aimee's return. Her hair still hadn't darkened much, nor had her voice particularly deepened. The laugh lines had come more to the surface, though. She had laughed more often since Carrozza 219 for sure; more than had been the case in the ten to fifteen years therefore. She eyed this fact with a little smile. Maybe she had never known how and had only learned to laugh and smile after that. Maybe she had known, but had forgotten about it.

* * *

"Miss! What are you still doing here?" Aimee exclaimed, surprise audible in her tone of voice, seeing her teacher still sitting at the desk. "What are you still doing here on a Friday after school, when the weather is…" That's when the teacher in question, who had been looking through the window until then, finally averted her gaze and turned her head to eye the younger girl. You didn't need a lot of imagination to know the woman had been crying. You could even still see the tears lying on her cheeks.

"I could be asking you the same," Evelyn Mussolini replied.

"I uhm… I forgot my book," Aimee said, suddenly recalling why she had come back, and moving to her desk to gather the book in question.

"You shouldn't be so forgetful."

"I know," Aimee whispered, pushing the book in her already heavy shoulder bag. She then eyed her teacher curiously. "Why are you crying?" she asked.

"That's not of any importance."

"Oh, it is. There must be a reason why you're still here, showing the evidence of having cried, instead of being at home with your family, being happy."

Aimee knew she must have said something meaningful to her teacher, for the vivid green eyes filled with more tears, and she intuitively turned her gaze down to trace the lines in the aging wood of which her desk was made. "I can't go home," Evelyn whispered; nothing more, nothing less.

"Why?" Aimee questioned, not quite getting it all.

"I'm afraid I cannot tell you that."

Aimee nodded. "You weren't going to stay here tonight, were you?" she asked. The silence of her teacher told her enough. She intuitively bit down on her bottom lip in thought. "If you really, really can't go home, then…"

"I really, really can't," Evelyn whispered, half sad, half with a smile.

"Then isn't there somewhere, or someone, else you could go to? I mean, there must certainly be somewhere you could…"

"Aimee. You're truly very kind, but I cannot afford a lot. Being a teacher doesn't pay as well as you might believe."

Then suddenly a thought struck Aimee. "My mum! I mean, she's not really my mum, but I have been living with her since my eleventh, and she's been there and kind of acted like my mum since. She's got a very large house. I'm sure that there's still room enough for you, until you can go home."

A smile momentarily made its way across the teacher's youthful face, then disappeared once again. "I'm afraid that I'll never be able to go home again…" she whispered, sadness overtaking her voice at that point. She sighed. "The offer is kind enough, but I fear that I cannot possibly…"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Evelyn tiredly eyed the garden below with a smile, hugging herself.

"Aimee once made it for me," Emily elucidated, watching the younger female teacher with her vivid blue eyes, "together with the General and Werner." She said both names under a sigh, recalling them. She easily balanced a glass of grappa in her hand as she rose. One could assume by the easiness with which she did, that she must have taken years once upon a time to get used to holding a glass so full without spilling when moving. She had of course toned down on the alcohol since Aimee had come to live with her, although she hadn't entirely ceased. Emily slowly upturned her glass and set it down on the table, moving over to join Evelyn by the wall of stone. Silence overtook them for long minutes.

"I would have liked a garden as well, but… David isn't so very fond of them."

"David's…?"

Evelyn nodded at the unspoken question. "He wasn't like that when we married," she whispered, hugging herself a little tighter. "Of course I knew he sometimes liked a beer with companions in the weekend, and I never made issues about that – maybe I should have, when he still cared…" Emily waited, with patience, as she seemingly searched for the right way to say what she wanted to say, and a couple of minutes passed by in another silence. "I didn't particularly like being left alone at home, so I usually did something with my own companions instead then. He would come home at reasonable hours, and you could tell that he had been downing alcohol, but…" Evelyn sighed.

Emily's head cocked. "I'm listening."

"It all got worse after I got married to him. He came home later and drunker until in the end I barely recognized him anymore when he came home after another night at the pub. He would become someone entirely different – nothing like the man I fell in love with and got married to. He would say hurtful things, and not even recall them at dawn. Then I had to act as if nothing had happened, too… but I did recall, and I couldn't do it." Evelyn's hand reached for the stone border, momentarily tightening. Emily's blue eyes followed the motion, her ears registering the sigh that inevitably escaped the younger woman's throat. A sigh of regret, and in that case of regretting what in particular? Regretting having been naïve? Regretting having been unable to change the way things had become?

Emily intuitively reached for the younger woman's hand, squeezing it. Evelyn carefully flashed a smile at her, then turned to the garden again, letting her eyes wander over its liveliness – there was nothing better to be contrasting with how she felt internally. "One night David came home, and I didn't have anything ready for him to eat. I thought…" Evelyn's voice broke. Emily's hand tightened. "I thought… that was fairly reasonable, considering the hour was after midnight already, but he didn't really believe so, I guess, and David slapped me. Maybe he felt some kind of thrill over that, because he continued to do that a few more times whenever he wasn't very pleased with something and came home heavily intoxicated – which was basically every day since the beginning of last month, when he lost his job. He immediately blamed me for it, even though I have no idea what I could possibly have to do with it…

"He never really told me the real reasons. He just… He continued getting sloshed every day since then with our saved up money, wasting all of it." Her olive green eyes tearfully connected with Emily's. "I have tried so hard, but… I couldn't do it anymore…"

"That's alright, dear," Emily whispered, unsure about whether she should or shouldn't give the far younger teacher a hug.

"I'm with child," she managed, nearly choking in the flood of tears that had finally broken through its barrier. Emily eventually couldn't eye it any longer and gathered Aimee's broken teacher in her embrace, rocking her rather awkwardly. "I don't know what David would do if he knew. I'm terrified," Evelyn continued. "I can't let him… kill this baby as well…"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Over the next four days, Evelyn slowly got settled at the large house of Emily Delahunty. Emily had enquired with an old acquaintance about how best to get the divorce final very soon. He had agreed to aid Evelyn, and a letter had been sent to Evelyn's former address to inform her spouse of her request to divorce. Emily and her acquaintance had both agreed it to be best not to say a word about the existence of the child in her womb if she for real wanted to get rid of David – which was of course very acceptable.

They had not heard of her spouse anymore, and that didn't reassure Evelyn at all. She had at least expected him to meet her either at the school or someplace else to defy her with having left and force her to go home with him again. When she walked alone on the street, she didn't feel safe at all anymore, continually looking over her shoulder to make sure no tall once handsome guy was following her – either in an intoxicated state or not. She was sure David would be furious upon reading the letter to request for divorce and wouldn't let it slide that easily.

Her suspicion was confirmed when Tuesday after school hours a very familiar, tall figure showed up in the doorway of her classroom, where she usually remained to correct papers for an hour or more before going 'home'.

"I can't believe even you would be stupid enough to make it so easy for me," David slurred, the smell immediately penetrating the room indicating he must have been downing alcohol once again. Evelyn at once dropped her pen, looking up, heart pounding in her throat. She knew how dangerous and aggressive he could truly be with alcohol in his blood. She slowly realized the meaning of his words, sadly enough having to admit that indeed she must have made it very easy for him. There was no one who would hear her if she screamed. "Do you truly believe that I would let you go so easily?" he whispered, menacingly. A smile graced his features as he stepped closer and saw fear clouding over her eyes.

He took another step nearer, and Evelyn intuitively slipped off her chair and backed against the wall, putting as much distance as possible between them. "I don't recognize you," she whispered, eyeing him.

She didn't have the chance or the strength to run. She candidly froze in fear as her spouse, the man she had once loved, stepped once again nearer, roughly grabbing her wrists, yanking her to him easily. She could feel his breath on her face as he pushed his wife up against the wall, and he shifted so that he held both of her wrists in one hand, and he could use the other freely to roam over her bosom and down her side, very slowly hitching up the long dress she wore. With every inch higher, he smirked wider as more fear took over her already numb body, and Evelyn began begging as the air coming in through the half open windows hit the back of her thighs. "Please, David," she begged. "If you ever loved me, stop now…"

Tears filled up her eyes as she felt more than saw him reach up to unbuckle his belt. She began to struggle with both arms and legs with all she could, hoping to free herself, but all to no avail. His firm, tall body that had attracted her so when they first met, was her main disadvantage now. David was just too strong. She could do nothing but scream. Her wriggling and pleas didn't affect him in any way. Was this the man she had once loved so deeply… whom she had wanted to grow older with and have children with?

The thought of the innocent life inside her made her cease all tries to get free. Maybe if she tried to cooperate…

She, however, could do nothing but scream as he suddenly penetrated her deep, rutting furiously for release without allowing her to adjust to his size or their position. She wasn't ready for him in any way, and she was sure it would leave its scars on her. "Please, David," she begged in tears. "You're hurting me…"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Emily lay upon her back in bed, looking up at the ceiling with a sigh. She hadn't yet been able to get any sleep. Even though the young female teacher she had newly taken under her wing was an adult in every sense of the word, she couldn't help but feel concerned. Dinner had passed by without her showing up, and when she had gone to bed, Evelyn still hadn't showed up either. Something in the pit of her abdomen ensured her that something wasn't quite right. She sighed once again, this time rolling on her side hoping that that position would make sleep come more easily.

Right then the sound of soft footfalls reached her. Both her gut and experience told her that it wasn't Aimee going down to get some water like sometimes happened. The footsteps were slightly heavier – even though not by much – and uneven, as if the person to whom the feet belonged had difficulty climbing the stairs. Emily moved to sit up in bed and pushed the covers off her, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed, then pushing herself on her feet. She had a faint idea whom these feet must belong to, and that only made her worry increase. Emily didn't bother to find her robe, already slipping through the crack of the door, just seeing Evelyn stagger into the room which she had already been occupying for the last four days.

Slowly, she walked into the same direction, and as she reached the door Evelyn hadn't bothered shutting entirely, she could hear the sound of someone weeping. Not wanting to disturb the younger teacher, Emily remained unmoving at the door, looking through the crack and seeing the woman curled up at the foot of the bed, much like a fetus: her knees were pulled up tightly against her chest, and she had her arms wrapped about them. Emily couldn't watch it any longer when she saw that, though. She took a deep breath in and pushed the door a little farther ajar. Evelyn didn't even seem to notice as she walked further in the room and sat down by her at the edge of the bed. "What's the matter?" she voiced in the softest tone she could possibly muster, fighting against the urge to reach over and stroke a wisp of hair away, just like she had once done so often with Aimee.

Evelyn merely shook her head in the pillow which she had clutched tightly against her in response.

Emily sighed, and unable to stop herself she finally reached over to stroke the matted hairs off of the younger woman's face. "You're bleeding," she stated in a matter-of-fact way, noticing the red color seeping through the young woman's dress and dispersing upon the covers.

"I know…" Evelyn brokenly whispered, feeling ashamed for marring the covers – they weren't even her own. She wished that she could just become invisible.

"Do I need to call a doctor?" Emily wondered, wanting to ask the young woman's opinion first. At once, Evelyn's head shook as if in fear. Emily's hand stilled midway trailing the length of the younger teacher's hair as she tipped her head to eye her a little better, worry obvious in ocean blue. "Why?" she questioned.

"Please don't…"

Emily sighed, not questioning again the reason why. Evelyn curled up possibly more. "I'll leave you alone for now then – please just remember if you need me, I'm only down the hallway." Relief seemed to wash over the younger woman. She then slowly got to her feet again and moved in the direction of the hallway to give the teacher a bit of time alone.

They hadn't known each other for so very long yet. Maybe it was only reasonable that she didn't entrust Emily with the reason for her coming home in the middle of the night, in tears and bleeding… If she needed anything at all, Evelyn would come to her… she hoped. A soft female voice cut through the distance as Emily finally reached the doorway. "I just can't believe it…" Emily stopped at the doorframe, looking slightly over her shoulder. "I can't believe that that's the man I married and loved so very much." Emily turned then, watching as the younger teacher looked up at her with teary eyes. She again shook her head in disbelief – a familiar gesture of hers in the past four days. "He waited me up after school hours…" Evelyn finally elucidated. "I just… I couldn't do anything at all… as he…"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Emily Delahunty awoke in a seemingly foreign bed next morning, to sounds in the adjoining bathroom. She sat in bed then and rubbed her eyes, familiarizing herself with how her guestroom looked early in the morning. She slowly recalled the happenings of the night before and again knew how she had gotten there, and why she'd remained instead of going back to her own bedroom. _Evelyn._

She threw aside the sheets and got to her feet, walking on bare feet in the direction of the bumbling noises. As she stood in the doorway of the guest bathroom, she could see a very distressed and teary Evelyn hopelessly try to unbutton her dress with shaky fingers. "Do you need help?" Emily questioned in a soft tone, causing the younger woman to turn in fright at the unanticipated sound of Emily's voice – a little too fast, for the state in which she was. She wobbled on her legs, reaching for the vanity and if Emily hadn't launched to support her faltering figure, Evelyn would have collapsed again for sure. She uneasily steadied herself on the older woman right beside her, heaving for air as she regained. "I didn't mean to frighten you," Emily apologized.

"I know," Evelyn offered. "I just… I'm sorry for being jumpy. I didn't mean to wake you."

"That's alright," Emily whispered, carefully letting go of her again as Evelyn indicated with a nod she could carry herself again. "Have you had any sleep?" she wondered.

"A little," Evelyn said. "I woke, multiple times, and relived… I just wanted to shower."

"That's understandable," Emily whispered. "Do you need any help unbuttoning that?" she asked, nodding to her flowery button-up dress. She waited for Evelyn's slight nod and only then reached for the little buttons and undid them beginning with the top one and going downward until they were all undone. Both women's gazes connected at that.

"I'll be able to do the rest myself, I believe," Evelyn whispered, swallowing hard, uneasiness tickling her cheeks pink. She turned her gaze down, looking down at her feet. "I'm very grateful for you not having left last night, though," Evelyn muttered, still not daring to look up.

"You're welcome," she whispered, cocking her head to look at Evelyn with those intense blue eyes. "Are you sure about being able to do the rest alone?" she questioned.

Evelyn nodded. "I'll be fine."

"Please do call if you need me. You don't have to be embarrassed or afraid asking for any help."

The teacher calmly nodded, waiting until the older lady had left the bathroom until turning slowly to face the mirror. Her red and swollen eyes still showed evidence of having cried and she in overall looked like a ghost of the woman that had left the house in Umbria yesterday morning. One hand rose up to let her fingertips trail over her pale, sunken cheeks. New tears filled her eyes at being affronted with how different she was now, compared to two years prior, when David and she had still been happy together…

Her other hand lowered over her abdomen. She was having his child now – the child of someone she had once loved and had become a demon, especially when she had threatened to leave him. She had not been ready at all for him…

She held onto the bathroom counter tightly and lowered her head as another wave of tears ran down her cheeks; not even the situation or the knowledge that she couldn't give her son or daughter everything, could make her even consider abortion an option, and she condemned herself for it. She really had nothing to offer. The child would for instance grow up without a father, because it would be a while – if not, forever – until she could put faith in men once again. David had shattered all that in the two years they had been married. She didn't have a lot of money either – not even enough to support herself. She didn't even have a home… and she couldn't stay with Emily forever, could she? She couldn't continue abusing her goodness…

She carefully shifted her legs, feeling the stickiness of last night still between her thighs, pure disgust and the need for a shower returning.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Good morning, miss," Aimee greeted as she passed by the slightly older teacher in the hallway on her way. "See you later!" She called to both remaining females, as she walked from the door in her short light purple dress and white cardigan. The weather was sunny even though the early hour and why shouldn't the fourteen-year-old use the opportunity to go with companions to the market if she wanted?

Emily Delahunty looked up with her pale blue eyes, not having failed to hear Aimee greet her teacher in passing. Her eyes remained upon the younger woman as she walked into the kitchen. "I see that you've found the robe and underwear I put aside for you. I know that it must not be your style, but we have about the same size, so…"

"These are just fine, thank you," Evelyn whispered. The day after Aimee had brought home her teacher, the two women had gone shopping for some clothing for the teacher to wear until she could go home to gather her things. She had not had much money left in her purse and thus had not been able to buy a lot – which would have been stupid either way, considering she had a whole wardrobe full at home – but nonetheless she had refused to accept Emily's financial help, already feeling enough of a burden.

Emily nodded, still watching as the younger woman quietly pushed the chair back, sitting down right opposite Emily at the breakfast table. She just stared at the different pieces of food as if she had never seen any of them before, not really feeling hungry at all. Emily's gaze grew concerned. "Are you feeling any better?" she asked, cautiously.

Evelyn merely nodded, sighing while casting her gaze down. It could be seen both as an advantage and a disadvantage that in Italy there were holidays that day and the day after that, and there wasn't school or work and thus no teaching either. Friday was a furlough as it followed the two days of holiday and was right before the weekend. On the other hand, most official instances were closed as well.

Her eyes eventually fell upon a can of coffee within reach. She quietly stretched her arm and reached for it, the sleeve of the robe falling back a bit as she did, revealing a skin as red as a lobster. This immediately alarmed Emily Delahunty, who had kept a careful gaze upon the younger woman. She did not reach for her arm even though that was her initial thought. She just waited with patience until the younger woman had pulled the can of coffee toward her and filled the cup sitting before her half, having lifted it to her lips with both hands and having taken a sip before setting it down again. Evelyn didn't seem to have noticed that Emily had seen her arm, too occupied with her own thoughts.

Her eyes did not connect with Emily's, as if she were afraid that Emily would judge her about what had happened. As if she felt ashamed for what had happened. Slowly the elder woman reached for the sleeve of the robe, carefully pushing it up to reveal the red skin she had seen earlier. Evelyn would not be able to deny it that way. She laid her hand down upon the younger woman's, lightly squeezing so as to offer comfort in one way or another.

Emily sighed with worry, causing Evelyn to bite down on her lip. "What happened to your arm, dear?" Emily kindly asked. Evelyn looked up at her finally then like a deer caught into the headlights of a car speeding down on it in full force. Running would be futile. "It's okay," Emily whispered. "I won't be mad at you at all, but just tell me what happened."

Evelyn swallowed, pulling her arm back, reaching to pull the sleeve down with the other hand. She held both arms in her lap a safe distance away from Emily's reach. "It's nothing," she said.

"Evelyn, we both know it is not nothing. Did you do this yourself?"

Evelyn's lower lip trembled until she eventually nodded, tears welling up in her eyes once again. That was Emily's cue to get up and cross to the other end of the table, crouching down beside Evelyn's chair. It broke her heart to see the young woman like this. She was very beautiful, intelligent, kind, honest and most likely a lot more things Emily had yet to discover. She had all it took to be a strong, self-confident woman, but she was anything but. Her self-esteem had been long shattered beyond retrieval anytime soon. She wished she could help her, but there was little she could actually do.

"I'm sorry… I just felt so dirty…" Her vivid green eyes pleaded for understanding.

"It's alright," Emily said. "I'm not mad with you. I'm mad at the person who made you do this." Her hand reached to lie upon the younger woman's again. She feared that more physical contact would be too much right now. She took a deep breath. She had laid awake for a few hours that night and had pondered about this already. However, she didn't know how she should get it across and didn't have any idea how Evelyn would react. "I've been thinking about going to your house and get all your stuff either today or tomorrow at a time where… David… is least likely to be home."

Evelyn's head shook at once. The thought of going back to the house she had shared with the monster that had raped her only the night before made panic rise high, making her heart pound in her throat.

"Evelyn, you won't be alone. I'm going with you, and even though I know it must be hard, you can't keep buying new stuff or keep walking around in mine – please don't misunderstand me, because I don't mind at all. I just think that it might be nicer for you if you could wear your own things. They might be more attractive than whatever hangs in my wardrobe."

"I… don't know…" Evelyn replied, and really, she didn't. She didn't know if she could do it. She didn't know anything anymore, as if David had taken her common sense together with her dignity as a woman.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Emily Delahunty did have a point there. It would be best to gather her belongings as soon as was possible so she would never ever need see the house again. In time, she herself would find a studio or such. Evelyn wouldn't live in that house ever again, not even after the divorce… if it ever did get through. It would rouse far too many memories of a man who had betrayed her so much.

Evelyn's features contorted as a shred of pain passed through her lower abdomen. She naturally moved her hand, laying it atop of the throbbing area, exhaling deeply. She would have anticipated… and hoped… that the bleeding had ceased during the night, but she could well feel that was not so as she shifted in her chair, one hand holding onto her tummy as the other curled around the edge of the table.

Having felt the blood running when making her way from the school to Emily's house, she had continually thought about the life inside her. With every faltering step she had internally feared and believed more that that life would never be. Blood loss could never be a good sign. By the time Evelyn had arrived 'home', having lost only more blood along the way, she had already been convinced that the child had been miscarried, and that help would come too late. David hadn't been gentle at all. David had been even further from the man she had once loved than she had ever seen him, and it hurt her heart. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw his face again and the sickening smile on his lips as he pounded into her hard, driving himself more to satisfaction and her more to utter despair… to the line beyond which both the physical and emotional pain would consume her and possibly take her consciousness. It hurt her to know that the smile was not far from the one David had smiled on their wedding photos. It so reflected the happiness he had felt when getting married to her… and when raping her…

"What's the matter?" Emily's cadence drifted over the small distance between them to reach the younger woman. Her gaze became worried as Evelyn struggled to look at her through teary eyes. Both women's eyes connected. Evelyn merely shook her head, passing whatever that was going on off as nothing, but Emily wouldn't be deceived. She rose, turning to the counter to reach the phone.

"Please don't!" Evelyn begged, panic shooting through her as Emily's fingers wrapped around the phone, and the older woman turned to her with the object in hand. Her personal space had already been invaded enough without a doctor having to…

Emily quietly closed her eyes and leaned against the counter, calmingly taking a breath before opening her eyes again to look at the young woman sitting there in despair. It really was surreal how much she had already gotten to care for the young woman before her in the little time space that she had known her. Nonetheless, she did, and she could barely bear to look at her knowing what had happened and that she was in pain because of it. She wanted to do something… She needed to do something to help… She was quite worried about Evelyn and the baby. She had not failed to notice where the younger woman's hand had reached for. "Then what would you like me to do?" Emily asked. "You're obviously in pain."

"I'm fine," Evelyn whispered, casting her gaze down.

"I find that hard to believe, but even if you were… what about the baby?" Emily asked in a soft tone, not accusing at all, looking at the young woman. Evelyn was already so damaged. She had seen the blood the night that had passed… A miscarriage had immediately come to her mind.

Evelyn Mussolini's head rose in reply at that. It wasn't entirely true that she herself hadn't thought about the baby. "It is most likely too late either way…" she uttered.

Emily bit down on her bottom lip. She knew that she was asking a lot of the younger woman, but still… "You can't know that. I'd feel more reassured if you asked the opinion of a doctor… soon. Maybe they could give you something against the pain at least."

"I don't need any doctor to know that I miscarried, and the pain is not any worse than with my periods. I'm quite used to having this kind of pain once every month. Please don't… I didn't have any chance to say no yesterday… I have now, and…"

Emily momentarily closed her eyes again and nodded. Evelyn was a legal adult. She was old enough to know what was best and to make up her mind, and Emily would respect her decision even though she didn't like it very much. Emily's temper rising until she eventually burst into a tirade of how Evelyn should see things from her perspective and just how her having been seen by a doctor would make her at least _feel_ as if she had actually done something instead of watching from the side line doing nothing, was likely the last Evelyn needed. She needed to know there were others in the world who still respected her wishes. It would be a mistake, Emily knew, to shatter that. She needed a form of safety now.

Emily quietly pushed away from the counter and turned sideways, fingers releasing the phone again, her hand lingering flat upon the kitchen counter. "Alright," she said, pushing entirely away from the counter. "I won't push you to go. This is your decision."

Evelyn watched as the elder woman quietly passed by, feeling her warm hand fleetingly touch her shoulder. She reached up by instinct, holding onto the older woman's hand hard. She had never been particularly fond of doctors, but… maybe, just maybe it was not yet too late, and… It really was illogical and irrational how much she had gotten to depend upon and feel safe with the elder woman in just a couple of days, but Emily Delahunty was the first in a while who did give her the space she wanted and needed and who did respect her wishes without more… The first who actually cared.

A sob escaped Evelyn's mouth, and her voice shook slightly as she spoke after having taken a breath. "I know it is a lot to ask… and that you have done a lot for me already, but… if I go to a doctor… W-Will you stay with me then?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The sound of Evelyn's nervous tapping filled the otherwise abandoned waiting room – a series of high pitched tones created each time the heel of her high court shoes would connect with the shiny floor underneath.

The sound suddenly ceased when the door of the consultation room opened to reveal a young female doctor. She seemed quite sympathetic, but it barely made her feel more comfortable. "Miss Mussolini?"

Slightly patting the younger woman's thigh, Emily stood first... Evelyn following lethargically – obviously not looking forward to whatever was coming next.

Moving aside, Dr. Gotye allowed both Evelyn and Emily to step past her and into the consultation room. A gesture of her left hand invited them both to take a seat beside one another, opposite her.

Shutting the door between the waiting and the consultation room and taking a seat herself, Dr. Gotye carefully began, "So, what can I help you with today?"

Emily quietly eyed the younger woman, green eyes showing fear. Her hand slowly reached for Evelyn's under the cluttered desk. Opposite them, Emily's GP eyed the two women with interest; the interaction between them was tense yet casual at the same time – she had never seen anything quite alike it. A love-hate relationship somehow, yet she would rather see the interaction between two types of... liking. There was neither a form of 'hate' or open 'love' there, rather a synergy in between that would tend more to 'love' after all... _liking_, definitely, interchanging with mutual understanding for sure.

The younger of the women averted her gaze downward. "I... My husband and I... had intercourse last night without my consent." Her words trailed off for a moment, Emily's light squeeze giving the younger woman the strength to continue and mention the possibly most important reason for coming. "I err – I am... was, with child, and I've been losing blood since it happened."

The female doctor opposite slowly nodded. "I see. Am I right to assume that you've not been checked by a doctor or at a hospital yet?"

Evelyn quietly nodded her head.

Dr. Gotye momentarily bit down on her lip in thought, then chose to ask the question that needed be posed first. "Do you have any intentions of reporting your husband?"

Evelyn's mouth opened in order to reply, but she didn't know what to say. Closing her mouth once again upon realizing, eyes redirected to her companion... quietly asking for answers – for help. "She and her husband are getting a divorce. He didn't take it very well," Emily said; nothing more, nothing less.

"I see," Dr. Gotye said. "Well. There's the possibility of trying to collect DNA evidence of what happened – I'm assuming that you've showered in the meantime. Either way, if it comes to a case in court, or otherwise, it might be helpful; it'll put you in a stronger position opposed to him to begin with and will give you the chance to request for prosecution by the attorney general."

Green connected with blue. Of course, this did not come as a surprise entirely. However...

"I... I'm not sure," Evelyn whispered. The squeeze of Emily's hand elicited the same response from the younger woman, and she quietly nodded. "Alright," she said.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Emily's eyes remained upon the road ahead, the quiet between them deafening... pounding against her eardrums. She very much wanted to say something, but she didn't know what. She wanted to offer a semblance of support, of comfort... but she didn't know how. While the men in her past had never been contributing to her happiness either, Evelyn's situation and the one in which she had been herself once upon a time was vastly different. She had never married. She had never been with child. She had never lost one...

As the car came to a halt by the crossroads, Emily quietly averted her gaze... finally daring to look at her companion. Evelyn's head rested against the window, gazing from it at seemingly everything and nothing altogether. Green eyes had become haunted, as if a cloud had passed over them.

The younger woman seemed to be in a state of sorts – dissociation came to mind as Emily eyed her. She had nearly seemed accepting while at the doctor's office... but from the moment they had left the building, it seemed as if the very air around them had stolen the last of her hope, her words... her strength.

She wanted to reach for her – but likely, the touch wouldn't be warranted. She didn't want to frighten her; that was truly the last she wanted. After all, a touch – despite rougher and more malicious than the sort she intended – had caused her to be in this position.

As the red light morphed into a fluorescent green, Emily slowly stepped onto the accelerator and continued further... 'home'. A sigh escaped her lips as it did not seem like Evelyn was going to be talking soon. In fact, it wasn't so very weird considering both had only gotten to know each other last week.

What Emily often had wondered about, however... how could it be that a woman like Evelyn had no one else to go to? Whereas just that fact reminded Emily quite a lot of her past, Evelyn and she were vastly different. She had been an ordinary ho, and Emily very much doubted if any prostitutes had, in fact, 'real' companions – as in, companionship not solely formed on whoring about for the same worthless pimp or by shagging the same old perverted men. Thoughts of her past truly angered Emily – more specifically, the fact that once upon a time she had had to sink so low just to live. Others had eyed her with disgust, as an object to merely toy with... she had often felt misunderstood.

A shake of her head pushed past those thoughts – that time was over now; she no longer had to spread her legs for a living. She wrote, something so very different it almost seemed comical to her. There was no use getting upset again over what had been said or done. She couldn't possibly change anything of the past anyway. What she could change was the things that had to come... the world in which she lived _now_; those who shared her world _now_.

She heaved a very deep breath. It couldn't hurt to... "Evelyn?" she whispered into the quiet of the car. She chose to be honest. "I don't know what to say or do... I know that there's nothing to make you feel better, but if there's any way to help you... I'll be there."

Eyes shifting between the younger woman and the road ahead for a few seconds, the moment silently stretched on. Once Emily seemed convinced that indeed the young female teacher wasn't going to answer her, she readjusted her eyes to the road solely again. She bit down on her lower lip wondering what she could possibly say or do more now. Evelyn would have to come to her first... somehow.

The last she expected was to hear her broken voice sound moments later. "He's taken all."

She didn't quite know what to say, or rather how to, so as not to sound like she was belittling the younger woman's feelings. "I know that it must feel like it," Emily agreed. "However, he's not taken your soul." The last could have come from one of her books, but it came to mind first, and it seemed appropriate enough. "He's not taken your kindness, your gentleness."

"I have no strength left not to be," Evelyn admitted, then sighed.

Again, Emily was left without words.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Right after coming home, Evelyn disappeared upstairs. Emily chose to let her collect herself alone for the time being – she would be checking on her later, maybe with a spot of dinner and a cup of tea. Evelyn barely had replied to her questions, but she had somehow seemed to indicate that she agreed to Emily asking her lawyer about the DNA material collected and the possibility of going reporting her hopefully soon ex-husband.

So, Emily had. The phone call had barely lasted thirty minutes and with Aimee still being away into town, Emily had had too much time on her hands. The urge to go and sit with Evelyn had only increased more. She wanted to give her some alone-time, and she wanted to be there for her as well. The issue was finding a balance of sorts in between. Two hours after their arrival home, of which one and a half wasted walking pointlessly about the garden pondering over how to best help the younger teacher.

When Aimee texted the older woman that she would be having some dinner at Maria's and would most likely be home about another two hours later, Emily could no longer contain her worry and ascended the stairs, carefully balancing a plate with some sandwiches and a cup of tea. The younger woman would most likely not be hungry, but at least she could try... couldn't she?

Knocking on the door in her own house, Emily Delahunty hadn't expected to hear any word of either acceptance or denial. She waited just a few seconds after the sound of her knuckles on the door had disappeared in politeness, then slowly pushed down on the handle... stepping into the room.

She didn't quite know what she would have expected, but seeing a grown woman curled up on one side of the bed like a scared little animal was a sight that broke her heart just a little. She had grown to care about the young woman a lot in the last few days. She couldn't quite put it into words – only, she had. Weird, wasn't it?

Emily swallowed, quietly setting the plate down on the night table. Doubting for but a moment, Emily slowly sat down on the edge of the bed, the mattress buoying under her gentle weight, still keeping enough distance between them – or what she thought would be enough for the other woman. She felt so useless – the only way about that was to just ask her and be gentle with her, understanding... "I've just talked to your lawyer." No movement. No answer. So, Emily slowly continued. "He agreed with the doctor, that it would be beneficial in your case. He suggested to go and report the fact and give the legal authorities the permission to use any DNA material that might have been collected. Most likely, he'll be taken into custody for the... rape." Emily's breath caught at that word in particular. "He'll get sentenced for at least a small while if all goes well – long enough for you to move if you like. You could easily request a restraining order against him for when his sentence has run to its end. Though, Albert said that you'll by no means be forced to move. Due to the situation, he'll be somewhat forced in signing the divorce papers and in all likelihood the house would be assigned to you."

"I've got no intentions of ever returning to live in that house," Evelyn whispered.

Emily nodded. At least, Evelyn was speaking. "I believe I understand," she whispered to her in return. "You could stay here for as long as you would like so. However, the more time passes by until reporting..." She never finished that sentence.

"I know," Evelyn said. "I'm just... not ready. I've had enough of an emotional rollercoaster for one day." She sniffled. "Would tomorrow be alright?"

Standing, Emily didn't have it in her heart to say anything else but, "Yes." She moved to leave the room. "I've left you a bit to eat. I'll be right downstairs – don't hesitate."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**2 weeks later**

"I'm not sure how to feel," Evelyn Mussolini quietly admitted. She had left the courtroom right after David's sentence had been announced – only eighteen months effective.

A bunch of emotions coursed through her being. It had been the first time that she had seen David since he had killed their baby – a baby she would have loved and cherished, whether girl or boy. A sense of relief... of righteousness was there – after all, wasn't he worthy of going into jail for what the man had done? The most painful realization, however... was that when she looked at him, she hardly recognized him anymore. Where was the man who had loved her in return? Where was the man who had always been gentle?

As suggested by her lawyer, Evelyn had gone to the police office to report the rape the day after she had heard the news about her baby not having survived. The police seemed to have worked fast – the following Monday after work, Emily had already informed her about David having been taken into custody that morning. The fear that had seized her heart since the fact had exponentially dissipated ever since hearing about it.

The house had not had a lot of public attention, but a young couple seemed interested enough... and had taken an option on it – the contract would be signed later that week when their finances were sorted. She would remain at Emily's until she had found herself the right apartment – hopefully with little garden included, whether shared or not.

The hand upon her shoulder came not as a surprise – the high sound of Emily's court shoes had given her away already either way. "A bit too much?" she questioned.

Evelyn nodded, hand reaching to cover the elder woman's upon her shoulder then. "I'm glad that Aimee convinced me. I'm not really sure what I'd have done otherwise."

"Me, too," Emily said, then suggested. "A cup of coffee?"

Evelyn nodded, a small smile threatening to spill across her face... but it didn't – not yet. Given enough time without any worries over David possibly ruining her life further would be beneficial, she hoped. The time to heal had hopefully come. She was so tired of crying. She was so tired of feeling like utter crap, feeling lonely... She couldn't do it all alone, but... maybe she didn't have to. "Sounds great."

Never in her life had there been anyone so reliable, so... genuinely interested and caring enough about her wellbeing. It could well make the change – the difference between lonely and cared for... loved, maybe? The difference between hanging on the edge of despair and crawling back up again. The difference between heartache and something that could possibly evolve into happiness.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Emily smiled as she sat. Evelyn had momentarily gone upstairs to freshen herself a bit – it had been a very long day; one which would hopefully mean a whole new beginning to her... but a very long one either way. Emily herself was glad to know that the whole situation with Evelyn's ex had somehow found a close; she couldn't possibly imagine what it must do to the young female teacher.

"Do you like it?" Aimee asked, her pencil coming to a halt upon the page. She cast her gaze upward, her lengthy blond hair falling over her shoulder as it glistened under the setting sun.

Emily's smile widened. 'Her' little girl was becoming a woman now, slowly developing a more female figure. The sound of her voice had not become any less soft though the childishness had left it. "I do," she confirmed. "I couldn't possibly not like any of your art. You've always... had a unique talent."

"I would not call it art," Aimee said, but broke into a smile at the sentiment.

"The resemblance is striking," Emily offered.

Aimee's eyes slid down to the paper once more, looking at the sketch critically. Letting the minimal pencil fall to the table, Aimee stood. Taking hold of a corner of the sheet, the young American girl raised her drawing into the air, comparing the living tree with it... one eye half shut in concentration as she did. Once she herself had formed her opinion about her drawing, she turned aside her head. "Do you really believe so?"

"I do," Emily confirmed.

"Shouldn't those leaves be more detailed right there?" Aimee wondered aloud, pointing at the small leaves of the lower hanging branch.

Emily's head shook. "No, it is just fine as it is now."

"You sure?"

"Quite," she said, then, "We'll be having dinner in minutes."

Aimee smiled, slowly lowering the sheet upon the table again... eyeing her gray fingers with a giggle. "I better go wash my hands first in that case," she said, already moving to do so. As the girl briefly disappeared into the house again, Emily slowly let her head fall against the rest of the chair. A sigh eschewed from thin lips as her eyes fluttered closed as well, a warm spring breeze quietly sweeping over her.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Emily Delahunty's eyebrow quirked at the sound of bare feet upon the linoleum; her door wasn't entirely shut after all. Looking over the rim of her eyeglasses and listening attentively, she waited. Aimee's and Evelyn's bedrooms were much further along this hallway than those feet were. Letting the book which she had been reading slowly fall against her thighs, she tried to recognize the soft footfalls: they were definitely not Aimee's. Emily's heart pounded against her ribcage hard, for last time she had recognized those slightly heavier footfalls, those had been characterized by a faltering – which luckily was absent right now. David was locked away now... Nonetheless, the memory and the strange similarity between then and now did not do her much good. She could still see the young woman curled up in bed, and bleeding... Shaking her blond head, she willed that image far away...

The footfalls slowly seemed to be nearing, which vaguely reassured the elder woman more than anything. She waited, unsurprised upon seeing the door of her bedroom open slightly to reveal Evelyn. She had never been into the elder woman's room until that night, though.

The way the vague light coming from her night lamp fell upon the younger woman made her see more than ever how very thin she actually was – too thin, maybe. She resolved to get the young teacher to eat more for as long as she could... until she would leave...

The relationship between them was weird at best. A feeling of confidence and hardly seen matched reliance had characterized them, while a layer of guardedness still held them as well. She couldn't quite put it into any words. It surely made her wonder if ever she was going to see the young teacher again once she had moved to live on her own – with the exception of parent-teacher conferences, of course.

Somehow the mere thought of having Evelyn no longer living with them caused her great distress. Aimee had admitted just yesterday that it had always seemed to have been that way, with Miss Mussolini living with them. She had never made issues of Evelyn being her English teacher beside her housemate. Aimee was such an unbelievably thoughtful child – she would definitely become one great woman one day... one day very soon even.

"You're reading," Evelyn stated.

Emily nodded, reaching for the bookmark on her oaken night table. "I was, yes," she confirmed, sliding the little piece of paper between the pages where she had ended, then pushing the book on the night table to be continued later, "just a silly little romance novel – Italian, and not so very good if I dare admit."

A small smile passed over Evelyn's features, as she noticed how Emily quietly reached for her eyeglass, taking them off of her nose, then folding the legs together and lying them atop of her book. She bit down on her bottom lip. "I couldn't sleep," she admitted, suddenly feeling very childish. "Please, continue reading..." she said, already moving to drag the door to a crack again and disappear.

"Evelyn, wait," Emily called, somehow... instinctively knowing that letting her go wouldn't be for the better. She had come to her for a reason; she could not sleep for a reason. A small move of her head beckoned Evelyn forward and into the elder woman's bedroom.

Shutting the door behind her, Evelyn moved to sit on the edge of Emily's bed. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I just..." Emily Delahunty's hand reached for hers, covering it, squeezing it. "I'm so exhausted, but I can't actually sleep. I was wondering if maybe you would care for a glass of grappa or something."

"Alcohol's not the solution here," Emily whispered, and one wouldn't have believed to hear her say that maybe a month prior. "I don't believe that would be such good idea." A vague memory of herself stepping into a room not quite unlike hers, a bottle of grappa and two glasses in her arms pushed forward all of a sudden – the scene had been replayed in her head often enough. She had never been able to recall more than handing Prof. Thomas Riversmith a glass of the near colorless liquid.

The situation certainly was vastly different now, though. A not so hidden begging had driven her to Aimee's uncle on the night of which this one somehow reminded her so much – a begging to let the child, the sunshine of her life... stay and not taken back to America, where she in fact _knew _the young girl never would find happiness. She would never have belonged into that life, fitted into _his_ life, _Francine_'s life. They were somehow not the couple she imagined to raise children... and definitely, not another's. No, Emily herself had not known how to raise children. She had been far from the motherly type. However, caring about Aimee had helped.

"I'm glad that he's..." Evelyn whispered, the quiet having gotten too deafening. "That's certainly a form of reassurance. However, I'm still so easily frightened. I don't know if I'll be able to do it – living alone."

"You could stay here, until you're less frightened," Emily said. "There's no..." she stopped, seeing Evelyn's head shake.

"There is," Evelyn argued. "I can't... but I believe that..." Emily Delahunty's head cocked with interest. "I've never fallen for a woman," she said, choking slightly. "I'm... I'm..."

Emily Delahunty's heart began pounding against her ribs as she suddenly had a vague idea where the younger woman wanted to go with this particular conversation. _No... _Many an unguarded occasion, she herself had found she wanted to do _more_ than what she did. Many an unguarded occasion, she had found her eyes moving to where they should not; had she not let her large blue eyes slide down to the more... than revealing line of the younger woman's nightgown earlier, wondering if she was either wearing more than that or not? _This... couldn't be..._

"I don't know what to do with it, but somehow... the thought of leaving you, the feeling of safety that you've given me is unbearable. I don't know how I would have survived without you, without the feel of righteousness that immediately overtakes when you... hold me. I wish that I could feel it again... and again... I can't word it any better."

Emily's head shook. "I... was the one finding you," she said. "I don't consider it strange that it left a bond between me and you... of sorts," she added. She didn't know why... she was doing this, countering whatever Evelyn felt – maybe because she would not be able to bear it once Evelyn realized what terrible mistake she had in fact made? They knew so little of one another... How could this not be because of what Evelyn had been through with her ex-husband? How could she fall for a woman who she knew only barely and this soon after everything? What was soon then, though? She knew so little of Evelyn; how could she know that she wasn't all right to take on life again, to at least know how she felt? All those thoughts ran through Emily's head after the younger woman's half-hearted confession.

Shame washing over her for even suggesting that Emily could possibly fall for a woman, Evelyn stood. "I'm sorry for..."

Holding onto the hand she had covered mere seconds prior, Emily gently stopped the younger woman's escape. "Please, don't," she whispered, then tugged at her fingers easily... leaning forward, so that both women fell in one another's arms upon the bed. A tear slipped from Emily's carbon lashes as a choking sound escaped the English teacher's lips. She didn't know what to do.

"I feel... alright when I'm with you like this," Evelyn whispered. "I believe... I love you; there's far more than what it is."

At that very moment, Emily felt it, too. She couldn't deny it any longer. Letting go of the younger woman slightly to look at her, Emily noticed that her nightgown had fallen open to reveal... more than she could bear now. Leaning forward, Emily Delahunty kissed her. She cared too much... to lie.

Tentatively, lips slid across one another for... for what else than that very abstract yet never incorrect word: _more_?

Following each other into the touch, the passion... a fire ignited both within and between them, urging them on to find what more exactly lay beyond. "Please..." Evelyn whimpered.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

A quiver running down her spine, Emily Delahunty awoke. Her eyelids opened to an early morning... to Evelyn and herself twisted into the sheets half atop of one another, half beside... both naked. She knew by an exposed shoulder, uncovered legs... and the memory of the night before.

She could feel the younger woman stir, a pair of tired green eyes upon her suddenly. She, too, seemed to recall exactly what had happened, for she lowered her head again... nuzzling into Emily's bosom. "I'm worried about Aimee's reaction," Evelyn admitted.

"Hush, it'll be fine," Emily whispered, beginning to stroke gently through young hair. She shifted. "I haven't hurt you last night, I hope?" she asked.

Evelyn's head shook. "You were quite gentle."

A small smile spread across elder features, disappearing again very soon. "What else is worrying you?" she wondered, shifting onto her side so that she could look at Evelyn better without needing to let go of her. Her eyebrow slightly quirked as the younger woman's head shook in an effort to make Emily believe it wasn't of importance.

"I just... This feels all so very surreal, after David..."

"I'm hoping to be more–"

"You..." Evelyn interrupted, not wanting to hear it... slowly moving her fingers over Emily Delahunty's lips. She had a fair idea of what would have come from these lips next given no interruption. The differences between her and David were much like night opposed to day. "...already are," she concluded.

"I try," Emily said, "because I'm hoping to make you happy."

"You already are."

* * *

**~ Finis**


End file.
